Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur!
Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur! is the fifteenth episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise On a vacation to the Greek Islands, the kids encounter some very scared natives. They tell the kids of the Minotaur, who comes out at night to frighten them away and rule the island. Synopsis The gang arrives on Helios Island for vacation and they see the residents being scared off by the Minotaur. While investigating, they meet Petros, Lord Silvertree and Nick Papas. Nick mentions about the Minotaur living in his temple, so the gang goes there. Petros also arrives there to warn them. Scrappy finds a mysterious coin near the Minotaur's throne. Shaggy and the dogs are then attacked by the Minotaur and they escape. Scrappy sets a trap to capture Minotaur, but captures Petros instead. Petros takes the gang to a cave where he's keeping the olives. Velma finds a piece of a frame in a bonfire. Scrappy shows the coin that he found and it turns out to be not a coin. The gang decides to return to the temple. Shaggy and the dogs stay in taverna to pay for the food, but are then attacked by the Minotaur. The Minotaur chases them to a maze. Shaggy and the dogs escape in a passageway that leads to the Minotaur's throne. Curious, Fred and the girls go through the throne to the passageway to enter the maze and find that something heavy has been dragged. They also find secret door that lead from the maze to taverna. Daphne finds a painting in a barrel of olives. On the docks, Shaggy and the dogs find a bag on Silvertree's boat, only to be attacked by the Minotaur. They manage to capture the Minotaur. The gang reveals the mystery: the villain disguised himself as the Minotaur to scare everyone off from the streets to drag the heavy bags that contain treasures. The treasures were hidden in the olive barrels and were about to be taken to England when Silvertree leaves. The Minotaur is revealed to be Nick who wanted to sell the treasure in the black market. The gang exposed him because the coin Scrappy found is from his belt. Silvertree thanked the gang for solving the mystery and Petros planned for Nick to return all the stolen treasure. Cast and characters Villains * Greek Minotaur/Nick Papas Suspects Culprits Locations * Greek Islands ** Helios Island *** Lord Silvertree's yacht *** Taverna *** Minotaur's temple *** Olive store outpost Notes/trivia * This is the penultimate episode of the original Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo series. * Helios is the name of the Sun god in Greek mythology. * The last episode to feature a traditional Scooby-Doo mystery until the premiere of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show four years later. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In Greek mythology, the Minotaur is a half-man, half bull monster (like it is depicted in the episode) that was under the command of King Minos of Crete and locked away in a labyrinth, where he devoured human sacrifices sent to Crete from the Greek mainland. The Minotaur is this episode seems much more "civilized" (i.e. he could talk) than the one in the myth. Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World compilation DVD set released May 15, 2012. Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes